Des réponses à vos questions
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Vous avez des questions pour un personnage de la série? Venez la poser ici!
1. Introduction

**Évidemment, Yu-Gi-Oh! ne m'appartient pas... 5D's non plus!**

* * *

Salut tout le monde! J'ai regardé récemment la section française des fanfictions de Yu-Gi-Oh!, et j'ai décidé de faire un question/réponse des personnages de la série comme on peut trouver dans la section anglaise, puisque je n'en ais pas trouvé ici.

Les règles sont simples : Vous n'avez qu'à écrire une question dans les reviews et indiquer à quel personnage de la série (Yu-Gi-Oh! original ou Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) elle est adressée, et il y répondra.

Les personnages resteront le plus fidèle à leur personnalité possible, il se peut donc que certains soient plus brusques que d'autres, comme par exemple Kaiba ou Yami Bakura. N'en soyez pas offusqués!


	2. Chapitre 1

Désolée pour la lenteur des réponses Voiçi la première partie, malheureusement, je n'ai pas fais toutes les réponses qui m'avaient été demandées... Mais elles seront répondues dans la prochaine partie, je vous le promet! N'hésitez pas à me donner des commentaires (positifs ou négatifs) pour me permettre d'améliorer la fic ^^

**

* * *

**

À : Yûgi Mutô

**Moi je voudrais savoir tout ce qui te concerne.**

**- Ton âge.**

**- En quelle classe tu es.**

**- Qui est ton père.**

**- Qui est ta mère.**

**Tous quoi!**

**Merci d'avance ^^**

**De : Loveyugiandyami**

**---**

- J'ai 16 ans et je suis en première année du lycée. Ma mère ne travaille pas, mais elle s'occupe de moi et mon papy.

- Elle trouve aussi inquiétant que tu te parles tout seul, ajoute Atem avec un sourire en coin.

Yûgi rit nerveusement et laissa glisser le commentaire de son double avant de continuer à répondre.

- Pour mon père il travaille à l'extérieur, alors je ne le vois pas souvent. Mais je l'aime quand même beaucoup!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**À : Atem/Yami**

**~ À quel âge exactement avais-tu accédé au trône d'Égypte?**

**--**

- Je devais avoir dans les 16 ans. En fait, c'était quelques semaines avant que toute cette histoire de vengeance et de Zork ne commence. Je n'ai donc pas régné très longtemps.

**--**

**~ Ton père est mort, à ce moment-là; pourquoi, et comment?**

**--**

Le regard d'Atem s'assombrit à la question qui lui était posée.

-Mon père est mort en quelques jours d'une maladie qu'aucun guérisseur ne réussit à diagnostiquer. Mahad croit que c'est de sa faute, parce qu'il lui aurait avoué la manière à laquelle les Objets Millénaires avaient été conçus…

--

~ **Et euh, question débile xD Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais pris une reine ^^ Normalement c'est quelque chose d'assez normal - voire même indispensable pour un roi d'assurer sa descendance -**

--

-En vérité, cet aspect de mes devoirs royaux ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé. Les rendez-vous organisés m'ennuyaient à mourir, et je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas pour le reste de mon existence.

Yami Bakura éclata de rire et s'approcha du pharaon.

-Soyons clairs : C'était les filles qui n'étaient pas intéressées, pas toi!

Atem soupira et se tourna pour faire face à l'autre yami.

-Et toi, Bakura? Tu as déjà eut une petite amie? lui jeta-t-il calmement.

-Non… mais je n'en voulais pas! C'est trop de travail.

Les deux esprits égyptiens commencèrent alors à se quereller. Ils n'entendirent pas leurs doubles respectifs essayer de les arrêter jusqu'à ce que Yûgi s'exclame :

-Mon Autre Moi! Tu as encore des questions!

Le Pharaon, qui était en train de répliquer à l'une des offenses du pilleur de tombes, se tut et prit la feuille de papier que lui tendait son hikari. Ryou, de son côté, s'empressa de calmer un Bakura vexé par Atem qui l'ignorait maintenant.

--

~ **Question de fangirl xP : Qui est vraiment Mana pour toi?**

--

Atem et Mana se regardèrent un moment avant que le jeune homme ne donne une réponse.

- C'est mon amie d'enfance. Elle m'est très chère et je ne voudrais surtout pas la perdre.

- Ah oui? lança Mana qui semblait déçue.

Le pharaon arqua un sourcil, devenant incrédule tout à coup.

-Bien… ouais. En fait, je crois…

Bakura ricana en sentant le malaise s'installer entre les deux amis. Ryou lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui recommander de se taire, mais au contraire l'esprit de l'Anneau décida d'en rajouter.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il y a au moins une fille qui te trouve intéressant!

Mana et Atem rougirent en même temps. Après quelques secondes de silence, le pharaon dirigea son regard vers Yûgi.

- On passe à la prochaine question.

Le petit duelliste hocha la tête et lui donna la suite de la lettre en tentant de réprimer un sourire.

--

~ **Comment vois-tu Isis Ishtar? Mai Kujaku? Anzu Mazaki?**

**--**

**-**Je ne connais pas vraiment Isis. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle est une excellente duelliste et qu'elle possède le Torque Millénaire. Mai est elle aussi une duelliste redoutable ainsi qu'une amie. Et Anzu, quant à elle, est l'une de mes meilleurs amis.

Yûgi chuchota, pour que son double n'entende pas :

-Il ne s'est jamais aperçut qu'Anzu l'aimait plus qu'en un simple ami...

--

~** Pourquoi portes-tu toujours les mêmes vêtements?**

--

Atem baissa son regard sur ce qu'il portait : l'uniforme du lycée de Domino, un chandail noir sans manche, deux ceintures et des bracelets.

-L'Ami trouve que son uniforme lui va bien. Puisqu'il m'héberge dans son corps, c'est lui qui choisit ce que nous portons.

-Mais l'Autre Moi me demande parfois de mettre des choses différentes, se permit d'ajouter Yûgi. Comme aujourd'hui j'avais mis une veste blanche sous ma veste d'uniforme, et il m'a demandé de mettre ce chandail à la place!

Yami se mit à rire.

-Je t'accorde ce point, partenaire.

--

~ **Quel gel utilises-tu pour tes cheveux?**

**De : Regenerating Fire**

--

-Ça peut paraitre étonnant, mais je n'utilise pas de gel. D'aussi longtemps que je me souviens, mes cheveux ont toujours été ainsi, même dans ma vie passée.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**À : Kaiba et Atem**

**~Pourquoi vous êtes toujours habillés avec des trucs moulants?**

**--**

Kaiba croisa les bras, l'air contrarié.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de donner des raisons sur ma façon de m'habiller. Je met ce que je veux, quand je veux, et ce n'est pas de vos affaires.

Yami Yûgi soupira suite à la réaction de son adversaire, un sourire en coin. Kaiba regarda le Yami et continua :

-Quoi? Si tu veux répondre à cette question idiote, libre à toi. Mais ne compte pas sur moi.

-D'accord, je vais répondre pour nous deux.

Le brun haussa les épaules pour montrer que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

-C'est seulement notre style de vêtements, et de plus c'est comfortable. N'est-ce pas Kaiba?

-Ouais...

Jôno-Uchi pointa soudainement Seto en lançant d'une voix forte :

-Ah! T'as répondu à la question!

Kaiba fixa avec dédain le blond quelques secondes avant que ses yeux bleus ne se mettent à jeter des éclairs lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, d'une certaine manière, Jôno-Uchi avait raison.

-La ferme, cabot!

-On va passer à la question suivante... marmonna Ryou alors que Kaiba et Jôno-Uchi essayaient de se rabaisser l'un l'autre.

--

**À : Yami Bakura**

**~T'as déjà envisagé les couettes?**

--

-Des couettes? Dans mes magnifiques cheveux?! Tu rêves! Le seule chose que j'ai déjà envisagé c'est de les teindre avec le sang de mes adversaires!

Sur ce, Yami Bakura ricana de son rire maniaque pendant que son double secouait la tête de découragement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais aux dieux pour avoir un double pareil...

--

**À : Duke Devlin**

**~Tu vas souvent chez le coiffeur?**

**De : Kalieya**

**--**

Duke sortir de sa veste un miroir de poche et se regardant en passant une main dans ses cheveux noir.

-J'y vais environ deux fois par semaine. Plus si j'ai des rendez-vous importants...

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Serenity qui se trouvait à côté de Honda. Ce dernier ne manqua pas ce geste et serra les poings pour ne pas en envoyer un au visage de son adversaire.


	3. Chapter 2

Après une longue absence, les persos de Yu-Gi-Oh! et 5D's répondent - enfin - à vos questions! Encore une fois, toutes les questions ne seront pas répondues… mais elles le seront dans le prochain chapitre!

**Super idée la fanfic j'ai des questions pour Kaiba ...  
As-tu d'autres idées de surnoms pour les autre pers ?**

--

-Évidemment que j'ai d'autres surnoms pour les autres, mais contrairement à certains ici, je suis assez bien élevé pour ne pas les formuler en public.

Kaiba, en répondant à la question, fixait visiblement Jonouchi qui lui rendait son regard… avant de comprendre que les 'certaines personnes' dont parlait le brun se révélait être lui.

-Eh! Si t'as un problème avec moi, tu me le dis en face!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de faire?

-Oui, mais…

Le grand blond serra les poings avant que Yûgi ne vienne le calmer pour permettre à Kaiba de répondre aux autres questions.

--

**Quel est ton âge ?**

**--**

-J'ai dix-sept ans.

--

**et quand tu es allé en Égypte et que ta vue Kisara pour la première fois, tu en as pensé quoi (tu fais une drôle de tête a en mourir de rire ...) et si tu l aimes (si c est car) tu aurais voulus la voir dans ton siècle.**

**De : Eve**

--

Kaiba croisa les bras, vexé par le commentaire concernant son expression qui avait été supposément hilarante, avant de s'expliquer.

-Premièrement, je crois encore que cette histoire d'Égypte n'était qu'une supercherie. J'ai été surpris par Kisara car elle possédait l'âme de mon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Et non, je ne l'aime pas.

-Vraiment? Tu avais pourtant l'air attiré par cette jeune femme dans le monde de ma mémoire, toi mais aussi ton double, le Prêtre Seth, lança narquoisement Atem.

-La ferme, Yami. Je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir quels sont mes sentiments.

-Je n'en suis pas si certain…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Je n'ai qu'une question à poser à Kaiba, une question qui me perturbe depuis mon enfance et une remarque que m'avait fait ma tante...**

Kaiba, est-ce que ton manteau est amidonné? ._. Non, parce qu'il flotte toujours derrière toi même quand y'a pas de vent...

**De : OuaF**

**--**

-Non, il n'est pas amidonné. Comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, il est assez léger pour onduler lorsque je suis en mouvement. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'aurais fait croire que mon manteau serait amidonné.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**salut je suis Y et mes amies et moi avons des questions pour les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh et nous sommes de grandes fans.**

Marie - Kaiba et Joey, que pensez-vous des fics Yaoi dont vous faites partie ? Le couple Seto/Joey a du succès !

**--**

La réaction de Joey à cette question en dit beaucoup sur sa réponse; il fit semblant d'avoir mal au cœur en s'écriant :

-Moi et Kaiba? Beurk! Jamais!

Kaiba resta plus stoïque face au sujet, même si son visage prit des traits dégoutés.

-Je ne sortirais jamais avec ce cabot, même si ma vie était en jeu. Qui a inventé des idioties pareilles d'abord?

--

**Cindy - Atem, tu as remarqué que tu ressemblais vachement à Yugi quand tu étais encore prince ?**

--

-Il est vrai que ma ressemblance avec Aibou était frappante. Il faut dire que Yûgi a encore des traits plutôt enfantins.

--

**Anna - Ryou, tu as dû avoir la trouille de ta vie quand tu avais un squelette sur le dos non ? c'était hilarant à voir**

**Y - Pff méchante**

--

-Non, pas la trouille de ma vie… celle-ci s'est passée quand je suis rentré un soir de Halloween pour arriver face à face avec mon yami qui s'était déguisé en zombie… sans m'avertir… il avait bien réussi son déguisement!

-Le plus drôle est quand tu t'es évanoui de peur! Dommage que je n'avais pas de caméra pour filmer ta réaction, tes fans sur le net auraient été morts de rire!

-Tu n'aurais pas mis ça sur le net?

-Bien sûr que si! Exactement comme la fois où le pharaon a…

-Ok, ca suffit! Question suivante! clama justement ledit pharaon en jetant un regard mauvais sur Yami Bakura.

--

**Stephanie - une question à tout le monde, vous pensez quoi des nouvelles saisons de YU-GI-OH (YU-GI-OH GX et YU-GI-OH 5D's) ?**

--

Après quelques instants de silence, Yûgi fut le premier à répondre.

-Bien… chacun a son avis sur ces saisons. Je pense personnellement que c'est une bonne chose, parce que ça permet à d'autres de connaître l'univers de Yu-Gi-Oh.

-J'aurais aimé que les D-Wheels existent dans notre temps, continua Marik. J'ai toujours aimé les motos!

Les autres membres de la première série voulurent donner leur point de vue, mais ils se souvinrent soudainement que les personnages de 5D's se trouvaient avec eux et se turent.

--

**Moi (Y) - pour Bakura, si un jour tu dominais le monde et que tout aurait été détruit comme tu l'as toujours voulu et qu'il ne reste plus rien, tu ne t'ennuierais pas ?**

--

-Je ne m'ennuierais pas, parce que Zork Necrophedius récréerait le monde comme il le voudrait, et les ténèbres domineraient enfin le monde!

--

**Encore une question pour Bakura, quand tu fais du mal à Ryou, tu n'as pas dès fois l'impression de te faire du mal ?**

**Voilà, on attend vos réponses**

**De : Y et ses amies**

--

-Si mon double de lumière ressent de la douleur, c'est parce qu'il est faible! Je ne suis pas comme lui!

-N'importe qui souffre quand il se fait mal, contre-attaqua Ryou en soupirant d'exaspération.

-Pas moi!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Est-ce que Atem est amoureux de Téa?**

**De : Sarah**

--

-Comme j'ai dis précédemment, Téa est pour moi une amie qui m'est très chère.

À cette réplique rapidement annoncée par l'Égyptien, les yeux de Téa devinrent larmoyants quelques secondes avant que son visage ne reprenne une expression normale. Seul Yûgi s'en aperçut et rougit en baissant son regard au sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Excellent !  
mais Atem est aveugle ou quoi ? voilà ce qui arrive quand on est obsédé par le jeu !... décidément .  
**

-Je ne suis pas obsédé par le jeu! répondit immédiatement Atem avant même que les autres aient terminé de lire les questions.

-Va dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna le yami aux cheveux blancs en roulant des yeux.

**  
Sinon, voici d'autres questions :  
(à Dartz)  
- c'est quoi le nom de ton coiffeur ? **

**--**

Dartz plongea dans de profondes réflexions.

-C'était… comment s'appelait-il déjà… Azura! Mais il doit être mort depuis longtemps puisqu'il vivait dans la cité d'Atlantis.

--

**- Tu as des projets pour ce soir ? ^^**

...A quoi voit-on que je n'ai rien à dire ? xP

**De : Regenerating Fire**

--

-Non, je n'ai pas de projets particuliers… pourquoi?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Excellent! xD trop fort! Lorsque j'ai vu ton annonce j'aurai jamais imaginé que tu ferais répondre les persos!! Pour ma part je suis pour les couettes à Yami Bakura!! XD Alors, questions, questions... Euh... Question pour les garçons : que pensaient vous du yaoi? xD**

--

-Il n'y a que mon hikari pour lire des trucs de ce genre, affirma Bakura en secouant la tête.

-Bakura! Tu avais promis de ne pas en parler!

-Ben quoi, il faut que tu t'assumes.

Le reste des garçons fixèrent le duo avec confusion avant que Atem se ressaisisse.

-Je crois parler pour tout le monde - à l'exception de Ryou, vraisemblablement - en disant que nous ne supportons pas le yaoi. Croyez-vous vraiment que je pourrais sortir avec mon Aibou? C'est l'autre partie de mon âme, par Osiris! Chacun de nous pourrait vous donner une raison du pourquoi le yaoi ne peut fonctionner… mais pour le moment ils semblent quelque peu distraits par les derniers événements.

--

**Pour Mai : que penses-tu de Chihua... euh, je veux dire de Jono? n.n""**

--

Mai regarda Jonouchi qui semblait encore absorbé par la chicane qui se déroulait entre Bakura et Ryou avant de chuchoter :

-Il peut parfois sembler idiot… mais c'est mon idiot.

Puis elle fit un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire.

--

**Pour Ryo-chan : as-tu déjà trouvé des instruments de tortures que ton Yami aurait planqué ?**

**De : AkaRikka**

--

Ryou, rouge tomate, s'arrêta de se chicaner avec son double, ce qui fit sortir les autres garçons de leur fixation sur eux.

-Il avait déjà commencé une collection impressionnante de couteaux… mais il ne les possède plus, je les lui aie confisqué. Sinon… il y avait aussi un taser, confisqué lui aussi, mais un peu trop tard.

-Effectivement, lâcha Atem en croisant les bras. En passant, Ryou, la prochaine fois que ton yami tente de m'envoyer une décharger électrique, tu devras aller le chercher dans le royaume des ténèbres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**J'aime bien cette idée ^^ , c'est drôle et intéressant ^^**

Pendant que j'y suis, je vais poser quelques questions (pour l'instant, elles sont stupides mais je tacherai d'en trouver de plus constructives) :

à Seto Kaiba : Que penses-tu des diverses fanfictions te mettant en scène (et en couple surtout xd) avec des filles telles que Serenity, Shizu et Téa ?

**--**

-Ce ne sont que les fantasmes des fans, et je ne perds pas mon temps à aller sur des sites pour lire des fanfictions.

--

**à Serenity Wheeler(juste par curiosité tant qu'on y est) : Qui choisirais-tu entre Duke, Tristan, Seto et Atem/Yami ?**

--

Serenity tenta de répondre à la question, mais son frère Joey fut plus rapide qu'elle et, en se tournant vers les quatre garçons mentionnés, tonitrua :

-Je vous interdis de toucher à ma sœur!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sale cabot, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour ta sœur.

-D'accord, et vous trois?... hé, tu viens encore de m'appeler cabot!

La jeune femme concernée rit de la scène entre Kaiba et son frère avant de finalement donner sa réponse.

-Duke et Tristan semblent ceux avec qui j'aurais le plus de chances, mais je n'en suis pas à cette étape pour le moment!

--

**aux duellistes en général : Où trouvez-vous l'intérêt de faire de grands gestes et (pour certains) des mouvements et figures acrobatiques pendant vos duels (lorsque vous tirez une carte, que vous en posez, que vous mettez un monstre en jeu...etc) ?**

--

-C'est plutôt… instinctif. Dans la tension qu'amène un Duel, surtout s'il est question de vie ou de mort, on ne pense pas à nos mouvements, expliqua l'ancien pharaon.

-Ou pour intimider l'adversaire. En voyant son rival déterminé et sûr de lui, un duelliste peut hésiter à jouer ses cartes, continua cette fois-ci Kaiba.

--

**au Yugi-Gang + les frères Kaiba : Quel âge aviez-vous à la fin de la série (manga et anime) ?**

--

Yûgi prit la parole.

-Nous avions pour la plupart 17 ans. Ca peut paraitre étonnant, mais toutes nos aventures se sont passées en moins d'un an!

--

**à Seto Kaiba : Comment fais-tu pour diriger une société d'une aussi grande importance au niveau économique que la KaibaCorp alors que tu es si jeune ?  
Euh...je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant...^^  
Bonne chance pour y répondre ^^  
Kissous !**

**De : Strangie**

--

-Gozaburo m'a appris toutes les ficelles du métier avant de me _laisser_ la place.


End file.
